Through Death, We Live
by MeowSpirit
Summary: When all that’s left in Harry’s life is a cold metal piece of steel, he becomes dependant. What happens when a blonde vampire is the one to unravel his thoughts, and through dying shows him the reason to live. Slash! HPDM, Vampire Draco, Cutter Harry.
1. The End of The War

Title: Through Death, We Live

Rated: M (NC-17)

Warnings: Slash, Violence, Angst, Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, he would be involved with a certain blonde. And they wouldn't be wearing clothes. Needless to say, my fantasy has not come true yet.

Summary: When all that's left in Harry's life is a cold metal piece of steel, he becomes dependant. What happens when a blonde vampire is the one to unravel his thoughts, and through dying shows him the reason to live. Slash! (HPDM), Vampire Draco, Cutter Harry.

Chapter 1. The End of the War

The end of the war did not come as a surprise to anyone. However it was here and the celebrations were taking place. Nobody cared about their savior anymore. In fact, when he defeated Lord Voldemort, nobody knew where he was at. Then afterwards, when Dumbledore was asked where young Harry Potter was at, he merely smiled mysteriously and replied, "He is finally safe."

Harry Potter was blankly staring up at the white ceiling of the Infirmary. Clutched in his hands was a dagger that even Madame Pomphrey could not remove. Anyone entering the infirmary would think that the raven haired boy was dead because his eyes stared unseeingly at a point on the ceiling, his breathing was faint, and he made no response to prove that he was truly alive. For all practical purposes, he just existed. Cuts, numbering in the hundreds, littered his arms. The scars became longer and deeper as they approached the major vein in his wrist.

Out of nowhere, Harry clenched his fist. A major achievement in the last two weeks. His fist clenched around the intricate, ornate dagger in his hand. A deep crimson red spilled on to the white hospital sheets and an unnoticed whisper came from hoarse, cracked lips: "Please stop."

Madame Pomphrey ran to his bedside and she said a diagnostic spell trying to find out what Harry wanted to stop. Finding nothing, she came upon the conclusion that he was reliving that night as he often did. The night which all his suffering should have ended, but for some reason had increased. She fire called Albus to have a serious discussion of what to do with the mentally unstable boy.

_It was a dark, black night considered by many to be bleak and desolate, especially to Harry who would make an attempt to kill._

_Sneaking into the Dark Lord's hide out had been easy enough. Following the voices, he came to the throne room. And the meeting started without a hitch. Everything was going smoothly. The Dark Lord had looked in his direction, but at the time his eyes had been sweeping the hall. Harry was sure the Dark Lord had not noticed him and figured that the meeting was almost at its end._

_"Before you leave here tonight, my loyal followers," began the Dark Lord. A sense of foreboding began in the pit of Harry's stomach. "I wish to provide you with some . . . entertainment. He is a traitor to our cause and will die a traitor's death. Bring him in." rasped Voldemort._

_The Death Eaters brought a boy into the room. His hair was matted and dirty to the point that it was impossible to make out his hair color from Harry's distance. The boy's skin was smudged with weeks of filth and there was a reek smell permeating the surrounding area. It was obvious that the boy had not had a decent meal in a long time. He had a skeletal figure, but he didn't shake with fear. He seemed resigned to his fate. Harry Potter felt his heart constrict with an unknown emotion akin to sorrow or pity. He moved in position, ready to strike in the hopes that he could save the life of an innocent._

"_You are going to die, Draco Malfoy, and I am to be the one that kills you!" Voldemort smirked. "Crucio." The vile word spoken as if it was a polite greeting. Harry had not been listening, his brain having shut off when he said the word, die. He did not register that this was his rival._

_Leaping from his spot among Voldemort's followers, He put the weight of saving this boy and killing Voldemort tonight onto his shoulders. Even if he were to die, it would not matter. No one knew he was here. He was in all essence, alone again. 'Always alone,' thought Harry._

"_I won't let you kill anyone, anymore!" Harry screamed._

"_He is but a traitor, Harry. What would the world think of me if I did not kill the traitor?" Voldemort chuckled. "Now be a good boy and sit down and don't move. VOISSEYETTE!" The spell throw Harry into the Voldemort's vacated chair. Harry attempted to get up and found that this spell had also stuck him to the chair. He watched in barely concealed horror as Voldemort began to speak again._

"_You had a place in my rule, and you gave it all up. You traitor, you don't deserve to live. But I think that we would prefer to watch you kill yourself, wouldn't we my followers?" Murmurs of agreement erupted from his followers. "Imperio!"_

_Harry watched as a light came into the boy's eyes. But it was extinguished seconds afterward. _

"_Your life is so hard, little one, isn't it? Your parents dead and no one left to help you. No friends, just enemies. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill yourself?" Voldemort said sympathetically. Voldemort produced an ornate knife, it was embellished with beautiful gems and a neat intricate carved pattern, from inside his robes. "A suiting knife for the death of a prominent figure, Yes? I want you to kill yourself with this knife."_

_He handed the knife to Draco. Harry watching in barely concealed horror as Draco plunged the knife into his left wrist. Then, Draco seemed to hesitate as if rethinking this decision through. _

"_Go on!" Voldemort was becoming impatient as he still had to deal with Harry too._

"_Please Stop," screamed Harry. He was trying everything to get to this boy. He would die because Harry was too weak and slow to save him. "Don't do it. Just put the knife down. Stop! You are stronger than this." These words echoed many times in the room until Draco plunged the knife into his other wrist. _

"_Don't worry, Harry. You will soon join him in the hereafter." _

_Harry watched the blonde lie back so that his final resting spot was in a gradually building pool of his own blood. The dagger still clutched in his hand. His breathing becoming labored, and shallow until finally his chest stopped rising._

_Voldemort dismissed his followers before ending his spell on Harry. He watched as the raven haired boy ran to the traitor, not caring that the man who wanted to kill him could easily do so while his back was turned. Harry scooped up the dead body, hugging him close apologizing for his inability to save him. He felt as though, he knew this boy, but he couldn't place his face. His hair was blonde, he realized. A once beautiful light color he assumed when there was no blood or dirt in it. He pried the knife out of his hands. It just wasn't right to leave it there. It had been the implement of torture for this man._

"_He had to die, Harry. He deserved it. Besides, he was a nobody anyway."_

"_Shut up!" Harry's eyes narrowed in ill concealed anger and he hissed, "One of us will die this night, Tom. It's going to be you. I will avenge everyone who was ever hurt by you."_

" _I never realized you harbored a death wish, Harry. Nevertheless, Avada Ked-"_

"_Protego a vie"_

"_Crucio."_

_The spell was dodged, but Harry knew it was a very near miss._

"_Imperio"_

_A direct hit. Voldemort was in his head telling him to do such terrible things. He fought it off and used a spell he had manufactured himself. 'Sostesosesns.' His own invisibility spell. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them died. Harry clenched his fist. He was nervous. 'How do I kill him?' He felt a cool liquid on his hands. Looking down, he realized that he was holding the knife still and that he had made a huge gash in his hand. He tiptoed carefully up to Voldemort who was firing off spells to reveal invisible objects._

"_I hate you, Tom," whispered Harry contemptuously. Voldemort's eyes widened as he felt something push into his neck. He fell to the ground dead, killed ironically enough by muggle means. Harry ended his spell popping back into the room. He looked around for the dead innocent, but he had been removed by friend or foe, Harry wasn't sure but the blonde was gone. The only thing that remained was the puddle of blood as if to prove the boy had died. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and smiling said, "Parting shall be such sweet sorrow, Tom." A burst of flame issued from his wand and incinerated Voldemort, insuring that he would never return._

_Harry picked the knife up and apparated to Hogsmeade. He was exhausted when he arrived. His adrenaline had worn off and he collapsed. The dagger was firmly clenched in his hand placed next to his heart. He was found the next morning by a terrified Madame Rosamerta and placed into the care of Madame Pomphrey_

"He isn't getting any better, is he Poppy?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, Albus, I fear he isn't. He doesn't sleep, talk, move, and I have to give him potions to sustain his life because he won't eat. He's inflicting serious damage upon himself with that dagger. It isn't safe for him to have it. But even you can't get it away from him." Poppy was beyond frustrated. A sigh escaped before she continued her analysis about his condition. "I sincerely believe that he will not be ready to rejoin the students for school, It's less than two weeks away. He needs time. Away from here. Do you truly believe he will be ready?"

"Only time will tell."

'I hate it when they talk about me,' thought Harry. 'I no longer feel the desire to live. I want to hurt for that boy. He didn't deserve that. Nobody does. I could die with the same knife even. A fitting finalization for my failure.' He stoked the blade with his thumb watching as the blood was smeared onto the length of the blade.

Harry knew he would have to play the role of the happy hero. Voldemort was gone, dead at his hand. Everyone was rejoicing, but him. The begging boy in that room never left his subconscious. He couldn't be happy. Not after the death he had witnessed. He had felt relief and happiness when that boy had died. Not because he was sadistic, but because now he would feel no pain. He was a sick person. He knew he was. He had wished death on that boy.

He lowered the blade again

AN: I have this whole story planned out. I wrote out the first chapter and will continue to write and type out the chapters. They seem to flow through my mind. This will be a nine chapter story but it will have an epilogue. So roughly ten chapters. I plan to update every week on Thursday or Friday probably. Also, I am not new to writing, I have just never posted chapters here. If you would review, my muse may be satisfied. I do not require reviews though. In closing, I would like to thank you for reading Chapter One: The End of the War. It was wordy, I know. The entire backplot had to be revealed though.

.Meow.


	2. Harry's Addiction

Chapter 2: Harry's Addiction

It was two days before school was scheduled to begin. Harry was talking now, but Madame Pomphrey still had not managed to retrieve that blasted dagger. Harry was being counseled by a squib therapist named Amelia Christopher. A nice, portly old lady who had been widowed quite recently. He was being treated for post-traumatic stress disorder. The sweet old lady always wondered why Harry only wore long-sleeved shirts and pants. She didn't understand how he could be so thin. She didn't know that he only ate one meal a day.

Harry was sitting out by a tree that gave him cover from the prying professors of Hogwarts. He was nestled in between these trees that provided nice shade against the scorching sun. Harry smiled as he pulled out his dagger. This was the only reason he smiled anymore. He caressed the blade with his thumb, a thin red line left in its wake and whispered, "You are my only friend now."

The dagger bit into his flesh of his right wrist. He sighed in bliss as the dagger sank into his already mutilated flesh.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?" Amelia shouted. It was time for his third and final meeting for this week with her. He had forgotten. It wasn't that he didn't like meeting with her, she was a nice old lady. However, he didn't feel that he had a problem.

'Shit. I'm bleeding all over the place. I can't believe I forgot.' Harry thought. Making one last slash for his ignorance, Harry stared forlornly at the blade. 'Until we meet again, farewell my trusted friend.'

"Harry, there you are! Where have you been?" The concern in her voice upset him. What right did he have to upset this lady? They began walking towards the castle and then down the hallway towards the class room where they had their "discussions."

'Another person I've let down. I'm such a failure.' He looked at her. "Forgive me. I must have lost track of the time."

"That's alright, dear. Now," she began stopping in front of their room. "Last time we were talking about blondes. . ." She stopped talking when she noticed the unconscious flinch that happened when she had said the word i blondes /i . "…Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." Harry replied. The mask of indifference settling firmly onto his face.

"Anyway," she continued. "Today we are going to talk about your fear of blondes, where it stems from, and how to fix it."

"I'm NOT afraid of blondes," raged Harry.

"We'll see. Now, I'm going to show you many pictures and I want you to tell me what you first think of. Are you ready?"

A nod from Harry directed her to start with her first picture. The picture was Albus Dumbledore, dressed in splendid purple robes flashing a smile with twinkling eyes.

"Friend," said Harry.

The second picture was Madame Pomphrey, who appeared to be waving at him.

"Hospital Wing and fresh sheets."

The next picture was of Ronald Weasley, glaring at him in his dress robes from the Yule Ball.

"Jealousy."

The following picture was of someone he had never met before. They were modeling suntan lotion. He was splashing in the water and his hair was. . .blonde.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't."

"That's alright, Harry. There is only two pictures left." She showed him a picture of Hermione Granger.

"The Library."

The last picture was Draco Malfoy in his dust-free impeccable robes. He was laughing at a boy that he had just tripped.

"Death," whispered Harry in a voice as if he couldn't breathe. He grabbed the picture and the therapist watched as he ran his fingers against the portrait.

" Why does this picture remind you of Death Harry?"

". . ."

" Well, I can't help you unless you let me." She pleaded.

i "You are going to die, Draco Malfoy. I'm going to kill you." /i 

All his blocked memories burst forth from their imprisonment. Harry screamed and unsheathed the dagger. He looked at the therapist, and in a voice not like his own hissed, "You are going to die, Draco Malfoy. I'm going to kill you."

He slid the dagger against his wrist, in a way described by Amelia as crazed. She screamed and begged the hanging portraits to journey into the castle and fetch Snape, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomphrey. She watched in unconcealed horror as he pulled the dagger out of his wrist only to stick it in the other. A rapidly growing puddle of blood began to pool at his feet. He began to dizzy and then collapsed into the puddle. Snape, Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey entered just as he fell onto the ground.

"Hurry, we must bring Harry to the Hospital Wing with haste. Amelia, please accompany us. Severus, fetch a blood replenishing potion if you please." Pomphrey said taking charge.

When Harry was safely tucked into a hospital bed with extra blankets to warm up his severely chilled body, she sighed. She didn't want to do this, but they had no choice. Harry was a danger to himself. Dumbledore thought it was for the best that he be restrained.

"Hold him down, Severus. I'm going to tie his restraints." She made quick work first tying his hands and then his feet. Lastly, she tied his stomach down. She put a magic proof spell on the bindings to insure that Harry did not use magic to escape.

"Aren't you going to remove that dagger?" Severus inquired. " You should seeing as that is how he has been hurting himself."

"I'm afraid, Severus, that none of our attempts to remove that dagger from his person have been successful."

"Nonsense." Snape stepped up to where Harry was and touched the dagger. There was so much power coming from it. Magic that should not be there. Comprehension dawned on Snape's face. " Did you check this dagger for dark magic?"

"No. We didn't. We must have forgot.."

"Undoixzen." Snape picked up the dagger. " I'm confiscating this. Needless to say, I will be examining this knife quite thoroughly. If you require my aid for any reason, just notify me." He left, dagger in hand.

Harry regained consciousness later that night. The opening feast was in less than two hours. He felt an itch on his nose, and he was quite surprised when he could not move his hand to alleviate said itch.

"Madam Pomphrey!" He screamed.

She ran into the room. "Harry, I am so glad you are awake. We were very worried about you."

"Why am I in restraints? Let me out. Please," pleaded Harry.

"I'm afraid that I am not allowed to, Harry. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you and your attending this school for the upcoming year depends on the outcome of the conversation.

"But. . ."

"Here he comes now." Albus walked over to the bed.

"Harry, my boy. It is very grave, young lad. This conversation we will be having."

"I'll just be leaving now. Just inform me when you exit."

Harry refused to look at Dumbledore. He, instead, began staring out the window.

"Now, Harry. Together we will be deciding whether or not you should attend school this year. Do you want to?"

"Of course, I do." Harry seethed. "Hogwarts is my home."

"Well then, some rules will need to be implemented and followed. You have to agree to them before you can attend this academy.

"What?" Harry began thrashing.

"You can't keep hurting yourself, Harry." Dumbledore continued calmly, ignoring the disgruntled youth. "Therefore, Rule One: No sharp objects. Your teachers will provide you with quills and inkpots and you will check them back in before you go to your next class. Rule Two: You will be checked every morning by Madame Pomphrey to insure no more cuts appear without explanation. Rule Three: You will attend meetings with a therapist of my choice since your own therapist does not believe she has the capacity to treat your illness. Lastly, Rule Four: If you are found breaking any of these rules, the consequences will be dire. However, if you break Rule Four, you will be immediately taken elsewhere for treatment and your schooling can wait. Rule Four: You are required to attend and eat every meal in the Great Hall unless you have explicit permission from me to miss. Do we understand each other?"

Harry nodded but inwardly thought, 'Oh, he'll think I'm following all his rules, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'


	3. Flashes of Silver

Disclaimer: In chapter one

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

Chapter 3: Flashes of Silver

That night Harry attended his first required meal. He sat in his assigned seat pushing his food around the plate he had received from the House elves. The yearly house sorting was interrupted by the loud bang of the Great Hall doors slamming against the wall. Two cloaked strangers stood in the doorway. An excited chatter erupted in the hall as the two strangers proceeded to the Staff table.

The taller man inclined his head in greeting and said, "Forgive us, Headmaster Dumbledore. We were forced to stop for some. . . dinner." Although their heads were covered with cloaks, Harry believed that the man who was speaking had a huge grin on his face.

"That's fine," Dumbledore said forgivingly, a smile plastered on his wrinkly face. "We were just sorting the students." He gestured for the stranger to take a seat at the Head table. The taller man bowed his head and walked over to the empty teaching seat. The shorter cloaked figure, whom Harry thought was probably his son, followed obediently until he stood directly behind his friend.

"Draconis, wouldn't you like to sit down?" whispered the tall man. "You know that you don't have to stand behind me."

"I feel safer next to you." Draconis whispered his left arm coming up to scratch the right in a nervous manner.. Even though it was whispered, Harry still heard. The gossip coming from the students in the Great Hall started again with vigor. Could their new professor have a young lover? Harry noticed that when the noise reached a deafening roar all at once, Draconis flinched and the Professor said something to him.

"Silence," ordered Dumbledore. "Minerva, you may continue with the sorting." She began the sorting again. Harry promptly went back to pushing food around. When she finished, the hat and stool were removed.

"Do you want him to be sorted?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, he will stay in a room off mine until he finds his mate. Then, he will need his own rooms. Since he will not belong in any house, I promise to effectively end any wrongdoing of his."

"Very well." Dumbledore looked around the room noticing the sea of satiated students and all the smiling faces. "Another year has began. What mysteries this year will unravel is yet to be seen. However, I would like to extend a warm welcome to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Xavier Croix and his. . . .um..apprentice, Draconis. Draconis will be attending classes with the seventh year and is to be treated with respect. You would do well to leave him alone." This speech was accompanied by a stern gaze that promised an appropriate punishment for the rule breakers.

Harry approached the Head Table with his plate in hand. He was to show Madame Pomphrey that he had eaten before he would be allowed permission to leave.

Approaching the Head table slowly, he heard the new professor and Dumbledore discussing food issues. 'Why would they need to worry about that at Hogwarts?' Harry wondered.

"My little one prefers O food, while I myself have no preference. This won't be a problem, will it? He will need to eat, at least once a day. You will be able to find the donors, won't you?"

"I assure you that this will not be a problem. We will find the necessary things."

"We shall retire than." They left, the shorter man, Draconis, trailing slightly behind.

"Madame Pomphrey?" She turned and smiled at him. He held out his plate and she nodded her head. He could leave now. He began walking towards the door.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore called. Harry turned, he didn't care what this man had to say. "You'll be happy to hear that I've found a psychologist for you. Your first meeting will be tomorrow, Friday at seven. Don't be late. You will meet them here."

"I won't, Headmaster. I'll work really hard too. I want to be better." Harry left the Hall, his last image of a Headmaster with his eyes glistening from his made up bullshit. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would do anything without his consent, especially after everything Harry had done for him. He realized Voldemort and Dumbledore weren't that different after all.

Harry entered the common room. Ron and Hermione were making out in the corner. It was obvious that they wouldn't want to talk to him right now. He decided to get a shower. Hopping into the warm cascading water, he started shaving. He felt a sting and looked at his razor. He smiled sadistically, and removed the blade. Hoping the nurse wouldn't notice, Harry began making cuts, small miniscule cuts. However, he couldn't control himself. The cuts became longer and deeper. He finished his shower, and carefully secured his razor back in place. He climbed into bed.

The next morning, he borrowed, without permission, some concealer from a girl. He put them on his cuts and checked in with Pomphrey. She checked his body carefully and asked about the cut on his cheek. He told her the truth. His razor slipped while he was shaving.

She smiled at him, "Just be more careful next time, okay?" She cleared him to leave. She went into her office and proceeded to write in his chart of his progress.

Down at breakfast, Harry helped himself to a single piece of toast. He decided to see how little he could eat before they would say anything. The mysterious Draconis entered the Great Hall. His hood casting shadows on his face, but one thing was definite. His hair was a golden. . .blonde. Harry fell out of his seat.

Blood. Lots of Blood. The dagger. An unfortunate boy. Blonde Hair. Killing himse--

"You need to be more careful. Are you okay? Looks like I gave you quite a startle." Harry could see the whiteness of his teeth. "My name is Draconis."

"Hi. My name is Harry Potter." He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde hair. His hair was a beautiful light golden blonde. His thoughts began to wander. 'Voldemort is going to kill him.'

"Draconis, stop bothering that boy." That was the new professor, right? He wasn't sure. He couldn't think with Draco standing this close to him.

He gripped Draconis's hands. "Please don't go. He's going to kill you." Harry grabbed him and pulled him against his body. "He's going to kill you, we have to run!"

'Is he sobbing? Why isn't he letting me go? Help.' An uncomfortable look appeared on Draconis's face. He looked over at his mentor, hoping that he would make this weird feeling go away.

"Draconis, let's go. You can help me prepare for today's lesson." Draconis pulled himself from Harry's grasp. He walked away with his mentor. Harry told Madame Pomphrey he wasn't hungry and left early for potions class.

'I should have dropped Potions. I really hate that git.' Harry sighed. He looked up when he noticed a pair of shoes stop right in front of him. It was Draconis. 'Great. How do I explain my episode in the Hall?'

"Is this seat taken?" Harry shook his head no. Draconis sat down. "It seems that you had something quite bad happen to you. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." The bell rang and class was to begin. Snape stormed into the classroom making his dramatic entrance.

"We will be brewing the short-term short process veritaserum today. Partners are: Goyle with Parkinson, Crabbe with Zabini. . ." It was obvious who was being favored. "Potter…," said a loathing Snape. ". . .with Draconis." Directions are on the board. You may begin.

"Do you even know who I am?" demanded Harry, restarting the conversation. Why would he trust someone he didn't know with his secrets.

"You are Harry Potter, the person." Draconis responded. He set up the cauldron and prepared a small fire under its base.

"To you, maybe," sulked Harry. "I'm the golden boy, or the savior to everyone else. I want to be just Harry." Harry got up, and left to retrieve the required ingredients.

"You are just Harry." Draconis said to the retreating figure. "Soon you will believe that." Harry returned and they began to make the potion

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." They didn't talk during the rest of the period. Harry was the one to cut up everything. They both scooped their finished potion into some vials and stuck one on Snape's desk. Hiding the others in their robes. Harry hid a long silver object in his robes also, slipping it in when no one would notice.

"Are you taking defense?" Harry curiously asked.

"Yes, I have it next."

"Me too."

"I'll walk you, if you want?" Draconis was nervous for some reason. He knew that if Harry were to see his face with his hood lowered, he would be recognized as the "defenseless boy." He had been dead, and was brought back to life by his mentor, Xavier Croix. Voldemort had murdered Xavier's mate to enlist him as a loyal follower. He had. When a vampire loses their mate, they lose everything. He knew that in roughly two months his own soul would search and by then, he would need to have mastered his vampirism.

"Alright, I should wait for Ron and Hermione. It doesn't matter though, they have been ignoring me for each other. Let's just go." Draconis let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

They walked quickly and quietly to Defense class. The Professor was already there, seated at his desk. Draconis picked the first seat, dead center in the middle. Harry sat beside him.

The bell rang. "Welcome to my class. I would like to start of by saying that my name is Xavier Croix. Please call me Xavier as professor makes me sound old." He smirked when he had elicited chuckles out of a few girls. "Today is a test day. I've made up a test that will pinpoint a person's weaknesses. This is important because then when we have the individual study, together we can configure how the easiest way to exploit the weakness would be, and how to overcome said weakness. Once you are finished with this test, you are free to go. However for homework, please read the Chapter on silent spells. Then write some pros and cons of verbal versus silent spells.

The test papers were handed out. Harry looked at his paper. The first question materialized.

1.What is your full name? Harry James Potter

2.What do you fear most? Blonde hair

3.Why? Because I let him die.

4. Who died? Draco Malfoy

5.How could you have prevented his death? I could have killed Voldemort faster.

6.How did Draco die? He had the spell Imperio cast on him and then was forced to slit his own wrists.

7.Have you ever tried hurting yourself? Yes.

8.Do you still continue to? No.

Harry lied. No one needed to know the truth. No one cared enough for it to matter. A sad, sinister smile appeared on his face. He was definitely not the Harry from before the war. He was alone with the blood of many innocents coating his hands for the rest of his life.

9.Why? Because this is my punishment. I deserve this.

10.Do you want to die for your sins? . . .Yes, I really do.

Sign your name on the line

Harry tried several times but found that no matter how many times he attempted it, his name would fade into the parchment whenever it was written. Shrugging, he got up from his chair, handed the parchment to his teacher, and left. Right before leaving, he looked back into the room and realized nobody else noticed. Silver eyes watched him leave.

Draco's Test:

1.What is your full name? Draconis

2.What do you fear most? Myself

3.Why? Because I am not human

4.Is that so important? Yes

5.Why? Because my father thinks so.

6.Do you live with your father? No, I live with my sire.

7.Are you happy with your life? My undead one, yes.

8.Then his opinion shouldn't matter, right? I agree

Sign your name on the line

Draconis

The rest of the class turned in their tests and went to lunch. Harry, once again showed his barely eaten food to Madame Pomphrey. After being given criticism for how little he had eaten, he thanked her and promised to eat more at dinner. He had Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination after lunch with Draconis

Harry attended supper, but he remained behind afterwards. "Headmaster, where is my. . .therapist?" Harry asked.

"Hello, Harry. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to grab your test and get a dagger from Severus."

"Xavier?" Harry questioned. "I don't understand."

"Yes, Harry. He is highly qualified and offered to help. You will be meeting with him every other day until a solution is found."

"Headmaster. All I ask is that he report to me to be checked for new cuts and that tomorrow he be excused for all the meals."

"Very well." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "This is your last chance young man. We expect a great many things from you. Don't let us down. Have a good session." Dumbledore left, humming a show tune on the way out.

:"Shall we go to my office?" Xavier and Harry began walking towards Xavier's rooms. Xavier kept attempting to strike up a conversation with Harry, however, it was one sided since Harry had taken to ignoring him.

Xavier opened the portrait, and Harry stepped through. The room was lavishly decorated. He was looking around when he saw a blonde head with piercing gray eyes step out of the shadows.

"I was just on my way out. Will we be dining tonight? I'm becoming hungry." Draconis walked towards the door, aware that Harry was staring at him. Harry's gaze didn't leave the back of Draconis's head until well after he lifted his hood into place and his hair was covered. 'Draconis is an exact replica of Draco Malfoy.'

"Anyway," Xavier said bringing about an abrupt halt to his thought process. "Seeing as how we will be getting to know each other closely, I want to tell you that I don't tolerate liars. I will be completely honest with you, so likewise, I want honesty from you. I won't keep secrets. I hope one day you trust me and you won't. First off, I'm a vampire. I can smell blood and know if you have open wounds. You do. When was the last time you cut?"

"Today," meekly replied Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I need to."

Xavier sighed in impatience. "What did you use to cut yourself?"

"A knife in potions."

"I'm going to be frank, Harry. I won't tell Dumbledore that you've cut. Instead, if you do, I'll be giving you something even more unpleasant. You don't want to have to sit through all the detentions I would give. Not to mention what you would be doing in them."

"I can't help it, though. I failed him. He died because of me," sobbed Harry. "He reminds me of him, you know. Same arrogant attitude. Same hair, face, hands, and body."

"Should I send Draconis away, perhaps to a different school?"

"No, you can't! Please. He's all I have left now." Harry broke down.


	4. Friendships End

Harry had been attending therapy sessions everyday

Harry had been attending therapy sessions everyday. He almost never talked to Ron or Hermione anymore, and he didn't care. Draconis spent all of his free time with Harrry. With time, Harry felt that Draconis could certainly replace any stuck up friends he once had.

Harry sighed looking up at he sky; it had been almost a month and a half since school had started. He really hated it here. He was constricted. Xavier checked him every night. Draconis was like his own personal mother hen. He clucked around always asking if he had enough to eat, if he was cold, if he needed some company, if he was depressed, and if he could walk Harry to class. Harry liked Draconis, he was a great friend, but could there ever be something more. Harry closed his eyes thinking back to Draconis's confession

_"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Draconis asked. They were sitting out by Harry's tree, staring at the stars. Draconis's eyes looked like molten silver and he had a glow about him._

"Of course you wouldn't, I know that."

"What if I told you that I'm not human? That I'm a monster!"

"You couldn't be a monster. I kn--"

"I'm a Vampire, Harry. Xavier is my sire, not my father like everyone thinks." Draconis looked at Harry hoping beyond hope that Harry wouldn't think less of him. "I meant to tell you sooner, but it was never a good time and. . ."

"Draconis, you are rambling. I'm fine with it. I won't lose you just because of this. Come on, let's go get food. I'm starving!" 

Harry smiled. It had felt like an eternity since that day. Everyday, Harry felt more attached to the blonde haired Vampire.

"Harry? Where are you?" That was Draconis's voice. Harry wondered why he wanted to know where he was. Realization dawned on his face! HE was supposed to be ready to go to Hogsmeade. Draconis had invited him.

"There you are. Why aren't you ready? Did you change your mind?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Let me go get my cloak and we can be on our way."

"Don't bother." Draconis said while smirking. "You can have mine."

"Won't you get cold?"

"I don't feel it. The cold. I feel it no more." Draconis said dramatically. He slipped his cloak off and draped it over Harry's shoulder, his hands lingering on his shoulders. "Besides," Draconis whispered into Harry's ear causing the air to tickle him, "This cloak suits you."

"IF you insist."

"I do."

Draconis smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. They began their long walk to Hogsmeade. They had decided to walk there and ride back in the carriages. The sun was brightly casting a warm glow onto the trodden earth.

During their walk, each boy was in his own thoughts. Harry's centered on how happy Draconis made him. Draconis was confused, however. _'Why did I almost kiss him? I don't understand, I mean sure Harry is drop dead gorgeous. His hair screams to have fingers run through it. His succulent lips beg for attention, and his eyes show his happiness and. . .Oh my GOD! I like Harry Potter. But I'm going to get a mate. I need to get rid of this silly crush. It's not healthy.'_

"Are you listening, Draconis?" Harry sighed as the blonde shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my Harry. What did you say?" He repeated his question.

"Well, Har, what do you want to do? Don't want to tell me? Fine, it's a suprise for you"

Harry had a great time at Hogsmeade but by the end he felt as if maybe Draconis was mad at him. He griped at Harry for stupid reasons. His clothes were wrinkled, or using the wrong spoon. Not only that but when Draconis was buying deluxe fudge at Honeydukes, Ron Weasley had slammed into him and said,"Don't worry, Potter. You'll get yours, I promise."

While they were walking, Harry felt something hit him. He whimpered as he noticed that the ground was rising up to meet him. When he fell, he hit a scrap piece of metal and tore his arm open. He was gushing blood. He felt his heart began to slow its erratic beat, and his breathing began to shallow.

"It hurts. Please stop it Draconis."

Meanwhile, Draconis stood transfixed by the redness of his blood and the sweet smell that came from it. When Harry whimpered, he looked up and cringed when he saw the contorted look on Harry's face that told of his pain. "Harry, I haven't fed in a day or so. I could hurt you because I'm supposed to feed tonight."

"I trust you." Harry said weakly. The conviction in his voice made Draconis tear up.

Harry watched as the vampire's head came down to nuzzle his rapidly bleeding arm. When, Draconis latched onto his arm, he thought he had gone to heaven. Harry's blood tasted like chocolate. He felt weak movements against him and held his prey tighter as he continued to drain him. Harry's undignified scream brought him to his senses and he closed the wound.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I couldn't help it," cried Draco. He looked at Harry and saw something sticking out of his back. He grabbed it and looked at the syringe. Upon smelling it, he realized it was a tranquilizer. Not one that would put a human asleep. This would kill him. He looked up to see all the Slytherins surrounded by... Ron Weasley?

"Harry, don't you dare die." As he finished saying this, Harry stopped breathing. Ignoring everyone around him, Draconis used his vampire inspired speed to get them to Hogwarts. He collapsed as soon as he made it to the infirmary.

"Stay still, Draconis. You are very weak. Drink this." The liquid tasted like his sire's blood.

"Where's Harry?" Draconis croaked. His head moved wildly trying to find his stability in life.

"He's there." HE pointed to a bed. "Draconis, we need to know what happened. His heart, it won't start."

Draconis ran towards his bed and started CPR. His tears mingled with sweat. Four minutes after Harry's heart had stopped, it miraculously started. Draconis collapsed next to him. He would never leave him agian. . .ever.

Eight days after the incident, Harry awoke. He smelt apple and cinnamon and knew that Draconis was close by. Madame Pomphrey bustled in and checked his vitals. "What happened," asked Harry throught a mouthful of water.

"It seems Mr. Weasley saw how your morning started with young Mr. Croix and decided to destroy the homosexual Harry Potter--"

"But we didn't. . ." Harry spluttered.

"Anyhow he shot a strong tranquilizer in you. Draconis restarted you heart after four minutes. We all thought we lost you. Through his determination, we still have you. He won't leave either."

Xavier entered the Hospital Wing and shook Draconis awake. "Harry, there is something you need to know. Remember how I was a servant of Voldemort. I was there that night when you battled him. That boy, the one that died but wasn't there when you had finished. I took him. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"He isn't dead." Harry whispered. "Then, where is he?"

"I'm right here." Draconis said. "I'll always be here, I promise."

Harry hugged him. Hard.

"Can, Can I call you Draco then?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Harry, I need to go feed, I'll be back. Ring this if you need me. And I'll come. I'll be here before it stops ringing." He handed over the bell.

Xavier and Draco walked back to their rooms. It was completely silent, however, Draco knew they were about to have a very serious conversation.

"Should I tell Dumbledore that my little boy has grown up, found a mate, and needs his own rooms?" Xavier teased.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please, it's so obvious. It's Harry."

_'Could Harry be my mate?' _Draconis thought. "I don't know who it is yet."

"You will soon. Just think about it with your heart. Now, what are you planning for Ronald Weasley?"

"What makes you think I am planning anything?"

"Because I know you!" Xavier quipped.

"I'm not!"

"Just do me a favor, my boy. Don't get caught." He threw Draco his blood and left back for the hospital.

"Don't worry, sire. I won't get caught." Draco said to the empty room. He opened his blood package and sucked on the good but not quite so delicious as the blood he tasted eight days before.

"He'll get his, Harry. I promise." He whispered with disdain.

I'm very bad… This has been done for almost two years o.0 PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
I am changing it a little from its context from where it is posted in its entirety.  
.MeowSpirit.


	5. Mates

Draco sat back in a chair sucking on his blood packet. Harry's friend for years had turned on him, betrayed him in the worst way possible. Harry still cared about him, therefore, Draco knew that Harry would be upset if he decapitated the red head and threw his remains into a known vampire society. Draco sighed; that had been such a good plan. How could he ever top it?

Draco smirked, the perfect idea had just come to mind, but would Harry go for it? He pondered briefly why revenge mattered so much to him, but he decided it was because Harry was a really good friend. That sadistic bastard had practically forced him to watch his only friend fall, and lose the battle for life. 'I'm attached.' Draco thought. 'But do I love him?'

A high-pitched ring sounded. THE BELL. Draco jumped out of the chair, and ran to the hospital wing. He ran faster, and pushed himself until he stood outside the infirmary. 'Harry,...' He entered.

Lying on the bed resembled a pitiful creature, but it was undeniably Harry. His raven locks poked out of the blankets. As Draco stepped in closer to check on the severely shaking boy, his sense of smell picked up on a revolting smell. That smell he found out as he neared the toxic bed was from Harry. Vomit tinged red covered the once pristine sheets, more blood pooled on the floor next to the bed where Harry's wrists rested. Draco also smelt something else, but he didn't want to think about what that could be. He stared at Harry and walked silently over to stand next to him. His foot stepped on something and he looked down: it was a broken potions bottle.

"Harry?" He questioned. He knew what Harry had done in the past but that was over. This wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry," was the apathetic respond. "I needed this though, it makes me feel alive."

"Harry, I'm going to go get Xavier, okay?" Draco stated, frankly this scared him.

He turned to go; he was almost out the door when he walked back to the bed and picked Harry up. He couldn't leave him here in that goop. He took him into the bath and was happy to see new clothes and towels in there. 'I hope you don't hate me for this later.' He thought. Stripping Harry out of his clothes was like trying to wrestle a fifty ton shark in three mile deep ocean. Not easy. Harry struggled against him, screaming for him to stop. This isn't what he wanted.

After he was stripped Harry, he became docile. It scared Draco. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the tub. Harry was unresponsive as he washed him up paying particular attention to his cuts. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around Harry, and when he had finished dressing Harry, the towel wasn't as white. He didn't know why but this upset him.

Draco placed Harry on top of another bed. He grabbed a first aid kit and took care of Harry's wounds the muggle way. Reaching into the closet, he pulled out several warm blankets to cocoon Harry.

Xavier walked in two minutes later as if he had known to come.

"Draco?" He questioned. He could smell the blood in the room. "What happened?"

"Harry rang the bell." Draco responded curtly. "I don't want Pomphrey to take care of him, she left him here unprotected." There were tears gathered on the edges of his eyes.

"Draco, I know it hurts. Try controlling your emotions. You've never been this uptight about things like this."

"He's my friend." Draco screamed. His thoughts knew though. "He's my everything." He stroked Harry's face. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to Harry when he wakes up. You go rest. And that's what I want you to do is rest. Go, Draco. I'll stand watch and protect him."

Draco nodded and began to leave secure with the knowledge that his sire would watch over his beloved. Walking out the doors of the hospital wing without Harry was the hardest thing, he had ever done. On his way to their rooms, he met Ron Weasley. Any thoughts of resting left his mind. He had a debt to settle and Ron Weasley was the payment. He smirked and walked right up to Ron.

"You messed with the wrong person, Weasel. Harry is my friend. I'll kill you for what you have done."

"You have no right to. It's not like he's your mate. That's the only way you could punish me with death." Ron muttered in a superior voice. "Besides, he deserved it."

"You filthy son of a bitch." Draco seethed. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow." He grabbed Ron by the throat and pushed him against the wall. He watched Ron struggle for a minute before pulling out a vial.

"What's that?" Ron rasped. It was hard for him to breathe, no doubt, but Draco didn't care. This man had hurt his fri-. ..mate. Harry was his mate.

"Oh my God." Draco whispered. Draco's grip slackened and Ron fell to the ground with a thud.

"That will be enough, Mister Malfoy." Albus Dumbledore reprimanded with twinkling eyes.

"Of course, Headmaster." He turned to Ron and whispered. "We aren't done yet." He looked at the Headmaster and said in a firm voice, "Headmaster, I've found my mate and if he accepts me, we will need my new set of rooms." Draco walked off, head high as he went on his way back to the hospital wing.

Xavier stared at Harry, " I know you are awake, Harry. What the HELL were you thinking? You were doing so well, and then suddenly, you just give in. That's not like you." Harry was crying but sometimes Xavier had to get in his head and show Harry that he was hurting people.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that unless you really mean it." Xavier sighed. "I don't know what to do. Would you do it again?"

"I don't know" Harry whispered. He was staring at the ceiling. Draco had entered the doorway. He was looking at the only thing he thought he could ever love. "I might, I don't know."

"We'll talk more later." Xavier said.

Draco took his spot and touched Harry's cheek, "I love you, Harry."

"I just want to fade away," was Harry's mumbled reply.


	6. Acceptance

It had been three days since Harry's last attempt

It had been three days since Harry's last attempt. Draco was becoming anxious. Harry had withdrawn and distanced himself. He ate little, when he did eat he would excuse himself right away and disappear. Draco sighed, it was nearing lunch. 'No blood compares to Harry's.' Draco thought. Harry, however, was not well enough to give blood to Draco.

Harry was spread out on the ground, staring at the clouds. He didn't really speak much anymore. There was nothing to say.

Crunch.

Harry didn't look up figuring that it was probably just Draco coming to nag like a mother hen over how thin he was.

"Is it time for lunch already, Draco?" Harry asked sarcastically. "We just ate breakfast a couple of hours ago."

A deep laughter came from the figure standing behind Harry. It was deep, sincere, and definitely male. It was not the laugh of Draco, Harry realized. His laughter came more from his gut. His laughter sounded sweet. His laugh made Harry laugh. It was addicting the way his lips would slide upward into the all familiar smirk. No matter how Draco looked, he was beautiful. A smile began to adorn his face as he thought of the blonde.

"Earth to Harry." said the amused man. "Come in Harry."

"Sorry Xavier. I thought you were Draco coming to nag me." Harry stared into the eyes of his mentor, his therapist.

"Do you like it better here?" Xavier questioned and sat down next to Harry. He stuck his nose up and said, "Only you could sit on the dirt."

"It's gorgeous here, I love it." Harry smiled. After a day worth of resting, Albus Dumbledore allowed Harry and Draco to leave the school. They went to a small cottage. It was a cozy place for them. There was two bedrooms. One adorned in black and charcoal which Harry immediately claimed as his. The other bedroom embellished with silver and a deep blue. The bathroom adjoined the two bedrooms. There was also a small kitchen and a library with desks so they could further their studies. Harry smiled up at Xavier. He was sure that Xavier was the reason they were here.

"Do you feel the urge to cut yourself?" Xavier questioned softly. The topic bothered the raven-haired boy, he knew. However, it was his responsibility to ask him.

Harry's smile abruptly disappeared. Xavier mused that if he didn't know the some-what cheerful Harry that he would be inclined to believe that Harry never smiled. He always felt something akin to sorrow that he was the one to make Harry's smiles disappear.

"No." was the stoic reply. "And to answer your next question: No. And the one following that: No"

"Harry, you know that I have to ask the qu--"

"You want me to do it, don't you? That's why you ask. I'm nothing more than a case. I hate you." Harry screamed hysterically.

"Harry, that's not fair. I've never done anything to make you believe that. What's on your mind?"

"Fuck you." Harry stood and wiped his dirt clad pants. He began to make the trek back to the house. Xavier sighed. Lunch with two emotionally strung teenagers was going to be a lovely affair. He followed Harry back to the house.

It was Draco's turn to make lunch. Draco and Harry split everything fifty-fifty. Draco bustled around making sure everything was okay.

He opened the cupboard that Harry called Death by Pill. He opened Harry's medication and took out the six pills that Harry had to take with lunch. He stook them next to Harry's plate on the table.

He felt the smell of chocolate and knew Harry had entered the room.

"Harry." Draco greeted kissing him soundly on the cheek. Harry agreed to let Draco have small bouts of affection showing. Mostly, he was against it. Nobody could ever love him.

Draco helped his love into his seat and pushed in his chair. Then, he brought out his delicious meal for Harry. First course, was a salad, followed by a soup which was Cream of Potato, next was the meal itself which was a steaming hot bowl of pasta, and dessert for lunch was pie. Draco pulled two blood packets from the fridge. He handed one to his sire and took one for himself. They both sat down at the table and began to eat.

Harry ate all of his small salad, a few bites of the soup and two bites of his pasta. Draco sighed. He had spent most of the morning making food and Harry wouldn't even let himself properly enjoy it.

"I'm done, may I be excused?" Harry inquired, staring his mate down. His eyes dared Draco to try and stop him.

"Harry, you haven't taken your pills yet." Draco countered. Every lunch ended this way. Harry always refused to take the pills. They were for his own good, but he refused everyday.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Harry replied scathingly. "I don't need them."

"Harry, I love you, but you know the rules. You can't leave the table until you take them." Draco didn't want a fight. He wanted to take Harry into the next room and ravish him. Kiss him senseless but Harry wasn't well. He had to maintain Harry's health before anything could happen.

"If you loved me at all, you would realize that I don't need these pills. You don't need me though, you can drink those damn packets of blood for the rest of your life. I HATE YOU! I don't want you." Harry screamed at Draco.

Draco closed his eyes. It was always like this. Harry could never accept him, them. Tears began to well in his eyes. It hadn't even been a week but he could feel the stress levels. He couldn't take this. He wanted his mate to love him, to mate, to have children. Could he do this again tomorrow? The constant fighting drove him away.

Xavier stared at Draco. He felt terrible. He knew that Draco was at the end of a road. He felt it was time to intervene. He knew that Harry wouldn't like what he said, but he didn't care. Harry needed to know this.

"Harry," growled Xavier. "You listen, and listen well. Draco loves you so much. He sees the good in you. You are treating him like absolute shit. I won't stand for it. Do you hear me. I WON'T stand for it. Did you know that the only reason you are here instead of St. Mungos long term program is? Draco said he would take care of you. He couldn't bear being away from you that long. When you act like this, I DON'T think you DESERVE him. Stop being selfish. He only wants the best for you. If you can't live by the rules here, I can take you to the hospital. They won't take your shit there, not like he does here. Not only that, but I'm sick of the way you are treating Draco. If you don't stop, I'll protect my little one from you." Xavier was relentless with his tirade. He beat it into Harry's head that he would protect Draco. He was tired of Draco letting it slide because he was his mate.

Harry was completely silent during and after the speech. Xavier had never lied at him like this. He didn't know what to think.

"Now," continued the enraged Xavier. "Take your damn medication before I shove it down your throat."

Harry looked at Draco. His head was lowered and had been through the entire 'talk.' He picked up the pills and put them in his mouth. He swallowed them down with some water. Xavier had made him feel like shit. He had hurt the only people who cared about him.

"M-May I be excused now, Draco?" His voice was shaking. Draco didn't even look up, he just nodded. Harry practically fled the room. He ran to his room. His hot tears ran from his face until finally, an hour later he fell asleep.

"Thank you." Draco barely whispered to he sire. 'I can't do it.'

His sire embraced him. "He does love you, you know. He's just scared and confused. He'll come around, I promise. Thank you for lunch. I must be getting back now." Draco nodded.

When Harry woke up from his nap, he walked into their makeshift living room which was in the library. Draco was there watching television. Harry climbed into his lap. Draco nuzzled into him. This was his Harry. He was rational, happy, and quiet.

"I'm sorry." It was so softly spoken that Draco wouldn't have heard the words if he wasn't a vampire.

Draco smiled. "It's alright, my love."

"Why do you stay with me when I act like that? How can you stand me? I'm repulsive."

"You'll always be beautiful to me. And I stay because I love you. You are my heart, my life, my soul. I love you soo much." Draco buried his head into the raven locks of hair.

"I love you too."

"I know."

"And I'll b--"

"I know."

Harry smiled. "I accept you. I want to be your heart that beats." Draco fluffed Harry's hair. Draco gazed at the smile that graced Harry's face. 'His beatiful smile. His beautiful Harry.'

Draco dipped his head down. Their lips connected and neither wanted it to end. Draco's tongue ran insistently down Harry's lips. Harry opened and they kissed. No fight for dominance, just love. Draco's tongue massaged Harry's. Finally, they broke apart. Both were gasping. That kiss had represented their love well. IT had showed both of them how much in love they were.

Draco's face lit up upon seeing the swollen lips, the love filled gaze, and the happiness apparent on his mate's face. Draco's lips parted and he replied breathlessly, "I'm glad."


	7. Hogwarts

CHAPTER 7: Hogwarts

CHAPTER 7: Hogwarts

Draco was staring down at the ebony haired boy who had stolen his heart. Harry was resting his eyes; his head laid in Draco's lap. Draco smiled down at the slumbering Harry while running his fingers through his hair. Harry's hair was a deep contrast to his own hair. In fact, they were complete opposites of each other.

'I suppose that is why we get along so well.' Draco mused. Draco continued stroking Harry's hair, lost deep in thought. They would be going back to Hogwarts soon. In fact, Draco was supposed to go back there this afternoon. He would be decorating their rooms to make them inhabitable. Harry would be here in counseling.

As if on cue, Xavier sauntered into the room. He inclined his head towards Draco in a silent greeting. Smiling, Draco softly shook his boyfriend.

"Harry. Xavier is here." Draco murmured softly.

"Ask him for five more minutes," mumbled Harry.

"Get up, love." Draco shook him again. "I have to go back to the school. If you don't get up, I'll be late."

Harry dutifully got off Draco's lap. They spent quite a bit of time just relaxing with each other. Although Harry was in love with Draco, he had stubbornly refused to let Draco drink his blood again. It drove Draco absolutely insane but he wanted to be close to Harry so he wouldn't argue.

"Aren't you going to give me a good-bye kiss?" Harry whispered seductively peering at Draco through lowered dark lashes.

Draco smiled. He leaned down pressing his lips firmly over Harry's. He easily overpowered Harry on the sofa and straddled him. Harry succumbed under Draco's insistent lips. When Harry gasped, Draco slid his tongue into Harry's warm cavern. Draco's hands began to roam over his mate's beautiful body.

"Uh-hmmm" Both boys jumped. Xavier began to laugh. "That was priceless!" He gasped out.

Both of them flushed red. "You'll take good care of him, won't you?" Draco inquired while storking Harry's face.

"I will; now get going."

"I'll be back in a bit, love."

Draco left. He didn't tell Harry that he had finished decorating their rooms before they left for the cabin. He was afraid Harry would be angry when he found out that business drew him to Hogwarts. 'Payback is a bitch, isn't it?' Draco thought. He grabbed his backpack that contained some freshly brewed materials. HE stepped into the floo.

"Harry, how do you feel about going back to Hogwarts?" Xavier inquired.

"Right down to business then." Harry sighed. "I don't know."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I think you would know."

"Maybe, I'm happy." Harry answered. "Maybe, I'm a little scared of what I'll find there."

"That only makes you human." Xavier assured. "You seem to be doing well. How is your relationship with Draco doing?"

"Good. I really love him." Harry replied.

"Harry, why won't you let Draco feed from you?" Xavier secretly worried that Draco's health would diminish without Harry's blood. It was really hard for a vampire to drink regular blood after they found their mate. He knew that. He drank his beautiful mate's blood until Voldemort stole him from him, forever.

"I don't want to hurt." Harry whispered. "It hurt the first time."

"It won't hurt anymore, I promise." Xavier touched Harry's arm. "He won't hurt you."

"I know. Perhaps, I'm just scared." Harry smiled weakly.

Xavier smiled. "You've made miraculous progess. You and Draco will be very happy together. Don't let your fear make you miserable. Don't let it interfere in your relationship. He'll wait for you, forever if he has too."

With a sly smile, Harry responded, "He won't have to wait forever.

Draco entered Hogwarts. Now, he had to find his prey. He brought with him a declaration claiming he had the right to do whatever he wanted to his mate's would-have-been murderer.

He hummed a happy song and began his Happy Ron Hunting. He got the password for Gryffindor off of a scared little first year and decided to just go there instead of searching for the Weasel through his awful stench.

Almost a half hour later, Ron entered his room. He laid his bags on his bed. He had a terrible foreboding that something was wrong. He looked around, however, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He began relaxing when the door suddenly shut.

Draco laughed inwardly when Ron scurried like an ant to the door. Ron attempted to force it open.

"Don't you want to play, Weasel?" Ron's expression was priceless and Draco found that he could not contain his laughter. "Besides," Draco began seriously. "For hurting my mate, you get to suffer. I hope you are as excited as I am."

Ron was shaking with fear. Draco calmly walked up to him and through him against the wall with a force that seemed unnatural. Draco murmured a spell and had Ron floating in the air.

"My Harry was hurt because of you. I should kill you but at the end of our little chat it will be Harry's choice. You better be excellent at sucking up." Draco raged. " Even knowing what I'm about to do, I'll still tell Harry that you aren't worth the time of day."

Draco pulled out a beautiful knife that was embellished with beautiful gems. "My human self died with this knife." Draco cut off the weasel's shirt. He then went over to his bag and pulled out one of the two potions he had in there. This potion was a murky brown. "This is a healing potion, Weasel. Seems strange, doesn't it? Do you know what is really special about this potion? It purifies the body by burning the inside a little. Of course, it's nothing Madame Pomphrey can't heal. However, this potion scars any wounds your body might sustain before use. Scars that unfortunately, don't disappear when used with a cursed blade." Draco laughed.

He carefully poured a little healing potion onto the knife. "Why did you hurt him? Harry loved you!" He began to carve into Ronald's flesh. Stopping only to put more healing potion on the knife. He turned him over and repeated the strokes on his back. Draco hummed happily while he worked. When he was finished, he forced the rest of the unused potion done Weasely's throat saying that there was no reason to waste a potion that Draco had made specifically for him.

Draco looked at Ron. "I have another potion. You might recognize it." Draco pulled it carefully out of his bag. The potion was a cloudy blue but in the light had a red tinge. Ron's eyes widened.

"No, please. I beg you not to." Ron's pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Don't worry, I diluted it. I did, however, implicate some new techniques for the poison you used on Harry. I diluted it so that you will live through it, of course. Every step you take will hurt. Your going to feel like absolute shit every second of every day for the rest of your miserable life. In the event that Harry forgives you for attempting to kill you. I'll give you a potion that eases the pain a little. It is highly addicting though. I'm not sure how much I can give you." Draco smiled showing off his rather newly elongated canines. "Never hurt someone I love."

Draco forced Weasel's throat open once more forcing him to swallow the poison. Ron whimpered as it went down. It burnt his already burnt throat. "I think I'm being rather generous, don't you? I mean, I could have just killed you."

He led Ron to a mirror and said, "What do you think of my handywork?" Ron choked. Written clearly in his chest were the words: I AM A FILTHY BACKSTABBER!

Ron knew that the smae words adorned his back as well. In a cracked voice he croaked, "Tell Harry I said sorry." With that, Ron fell to his knees crying. Draco nodded but they both knew that he wouldn't tell Harry anything. It didn't matter the damage was done.

Draco left the room and returned to his boyfriend. He had been gone for three hours.

"I'm sorry, love. I lost track of time." Draco walked in to the room with a sophisticated grace. "Decorating is a lot of fun." Draco looked at both Harry and Xavier.

Harry was happy to see him. Draco sat next to him. "Xavier was just telling me about vampiric customs."

"Hmmm." Draco responded absentmindedly. His sire's questioning glance was staring him down. Xavier knew that he wasn't decorating any rooms.

Draco put his head on top of Harry's. 'I'll tell you later.' He mouthed to his sire. Xavier nodded.

"It's time to go to Hogwarts again, children. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Get some sleep."

When they went to Hogwarts the next day, Ronald Weasley wasn't there. The gossip around the school said that his disgraced self left and no one knew where he had went.

Draco and Harry settled into their rooms. Harry went into the bedroom to put away his clothes. He noticed something odd.

"DRACO?" He shouted for the blonde who was currently sitting in the common room.

Draco appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong, love?"

"There's only one bed." Harry responded, blushing.

"I noticed. Is that a problem?" Draco smirked.

"No."

"Good."

"But. . .Where are you going to sleep?" Harry began laughing as Draco stood there flabbergasted. He fell onto the bed laughing whilst Draco's gaze attempted to pierce Harry.

"You are joking, right?" Draco pleaded.

Harry nodded.

"Good. But now, I have to make you pay." Draco stalked over to the bed and began tickling Harry. When Harry cried mercy breathlessly, Draco smiled, a true rare smile.

"I love you." Draco kissed him soundly.

"I--I love you too." Harry whispered.


	8. The blood of my enemy

Chapter 8: The blood of my "enemy"

Chapter 8: The blood of my "enemy"

Life back at Hogwarts was a different experience for Draco and Harry. They could not find a place. They were different and everyone hated them. Harry was hated because he loved Draco. Draco was hated for corrupting Harry and being tainted.

Harry was out at his tree contemplating his life_. He couldn't understand. He had done everything they had wanted. He had destroyed the Death Eaters. He had ended Voldemort's reign of terror. What about his happiness? He loved Draco. Shouldn't he be allowed happiness? He knew the answer: no. _

"What's wrong, love?" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry turned his head towards the laughing Draco. "What did I do this time?" Draco's laugh was infectious and Harry began laughing.

"Nothing." Harry smiled mysteriously.

"We have potions next," informed Draco. He stood up and extended his arm up to help Harry. "You know Snape will kill us if we are late."

Draco bent over, picked up Harry's pack and put it on his shoulder. He intertwined their fingers. He smiled sadly when Harry's long sleeves rode up, exposing his red skin. _Harry doesn't want anyone to know_, Draco mused. _He's been covering his tracks well: Cleaning up, healing himself, wearing longer clothes. He can't hide himself from me. I know him. I love him. He needs to see that he can trust me._

Draco kissed Harry's hand and was rewarded with a rare smile from Harry. They "arrived at the Potions classroom and Draco pulled out Harry's chair for him. Draco kissed his cheek and sat beside him.

"Listen up," sneered Snape. "I only have two months left to deal with you. So we will begin the last stretch. You will, hopefully, be working on several potions from now on. This is your final grade. Today, we start the Pdaoionlb potion. It's a ridiculously hard potion to brew, not because of it's rare ingredients, rather because of the no-time. Every ingredient must be prepared before starting the potion because each ingredient is put in mere minutes from each other. It is made in twenty minutes. However, don't let it touch you. This potion had nasty effects when it touches the skin. Begin."

Harry knew all about this potion. If ingested, it healed. If touched to the bare skin, it gave one the feeling of being split in two. Harry had a few extra vials, he was hoping to steal some without anyone noticing.

Draco noticed Harry's concentration. They made the potion in absolute silence. Afterwards, Draco bottled some and began walking to the front. Harry took his opportunity and scooped up three vials of its potent liquid. He stuck them in his bag. Draco returned. "Are you missing something?" Draco asked while watching Harry rummage in his bag.

"No, it's in there." Harry smiled half-heartedly. His heart broke with the knowledge that he was lying to the only person who cared.

The bell rang. Harry saw Pansy Parkinson out of the corner of his eye. "Let's go." Harry muttered, hoping to avoid a confrontation with Miss. Bitch. Draco went out the door first. As Harry was stepping out the door, he was grabbed violently from behind.

"He was mine," a voice hissed. He heard a cork being pulled from something. Then he felt a wetness as something was thrown on him. A something he wished he would have realized a lot sooner.

His screams pierced the pure silence. He began to relive every hurt his body had every experienced as if it had just happened. Before he lost consciousness, he screamed a name: the name of the only person who could even attempt to save him now. "DRACO."

Harry awoke in the infirmary. Even though he didn't have his glasses, he knew where he was. The smell of clean sheets and all the white gave it away. Draco was softly stroking his cheek and fretting over him.

"I see your visiting again, Harry." The Madame smiled weakly. "Always coming here hurt, I wonder what a healthy Harry looks like."

Draco gave him some water. "Are you alright, love?" He was stroking him.

"Yeah, what happened?" wondered Harry, leaning into his touch.

"Well, after Pansy threw that potion on you," sneered Snape. "Draco went into pure vampire tendencies. He made quite a mess. I don't think they had a body bag for Pansy Parkinson." Snape appeared to be proud of Draco.

"Harry," Madame Pomphrey started. "We didn't know how to heal you. No one has ever survived a full vial of that potion. In the end, Draco had to.."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco whispered brokenly. Harry looked at him. "I had your blood. Everytime a new wound appeared, I would heal it shut. With my salvia. Forgive me. I promised you, but I couldn't watch you die." Harry hugged him and felt hot, wet tears drop onto his face. He didn't know if they were his or Draco's tears.

"Are you still hungry?" Harry asked. Draco's ashamed look gave him all the answers. "Go ahead, you can feed on me."

"But you aren't ready." Draco protested.

"I want you to," whispered Harry. Draco smiled down at his beautiful creature. His teeth nipped at his succulent neck and then pierced the flesh. Draco sucked tenderly, projecting love, happiness, and belonging to Harry. When he finished, he licked over the wound.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They cuddled onto the hospital bed. Draco kissed him and covered up Harry. He turned to leave.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I want you with me." Harry patted the space beside him. Draco cuddled with him under the blankets. "Will you touch me?"

"Not like this." Draco whispered. "I don't want your first time to be in the hospital.

Harry understood, but the rejection still hurt. He snuggled into Draco and closed his eyes.

Madame Pomphrey walked into to check on Harry.

Seeing the practically sleeping boys, she turned to leave but a muffled sound stopped her. She watched them.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to go home. Please take me home. I hate it here." Harry cried tears of deep anguish. "I want to go home."

"I'll take you home, I promise." Draco bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Sleep love."

Madame Pomphrey turned away from the boys. The wizarding world had won their war. They had lost Harry to his long-time enemy. Draco would take care of him. Draco would treat him right. Draco would give Harry everything. Draco would take away his hurt. It would be Draco. She knew that Harry would choose Draco if ever faced with the choice. He would be gone in the morning: taken home by his love, taken home to the only place that felt like home because of Draco. She had no doubt that before she woke to check on Harry tomorrow, Harry would be gone.

And he was.


	9. Through Death, We Live

Chapter 9: Through Death, We live

Chapter 9: Through Death, We live

Harry awoke to butterfly kisses being softly pressed onto his head. He smiled and looked at the man who had made him live. His hands sifted through blonde locks.

"I love you," whispered Harry. He continued to stroke the blonde hair. He lived for this. He always would. Love.

"I love you more," replied a cheeky Draco. Harry laughed and stuck his tongue out at Draco. "If you don't put that away, I'll bite it off." He closed the distance between them and kissed Harry.

"What are we going to do today?" questioned Harry. A light lit up Harry's eyes and Draco knew he was scheming. Harry yawned and stretched causing his top to ride up and expose his chiseled abdomen.

Draco kissed his stomache. "You're such a tease, Harry Potter."

"But you love me, Draco Malfoy"

"I do." Draco smiled. Things had definitely changed. Draco hoped to bond with Harry tonight. He had at all planned out. "Harry, do you want to go to the store for me?"

"What do we need?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he ran through the list of food he had bought just yesterday.

"Sugar."

Harry smiled as he realized something. _Ah-ha. I bought sugar yesterday. This is a distraction._ "Alright. Sure."

Harry rolled off the bed and grabbed some clothes. He went into the bathroom and started showering. Draco smirked. His plan had worked. His smirk turned into a grimace as Harry started singing. Harry had absolutely no talent!

Draco went downstairs and got started. Harry came down the stairs and gave Draco a kiss before leaving for the store. Draco was making Harry's favorite food. He also had set up a game for Harry to play. He hoped he liked it.

Two hours and a sweaty Draco later, everything was finished. Harry was on the road home, it was time for Draco to disappear.

Harry entered the room and so a note on the door.

Love,

I'll be back soon.

Draco.

Harry shook his head and entered the house. He put the sugar on the couch and decided to go to the bathroom. When he got there, a hot bath was drawn. Smiling, Harry stripped down and soaked in the water. An hour later, he dragged his pruned self out and put on the clothes that were laid out for him. His favorite shirt and a pair of loose black pants.

Harry was hungry so he went to the kitchen. A beautiful feast was laid out for him. He ate the food and realized he was a little tired from the day. He decided to go to bed. He walked into their shared bedroom and realized he wasn't alone. Laying on the bed was his blonde Adonis Draco.

"Be mine?" purred Draco. "Forever and ever."

"Always." Harry walked over to him and gave Draco a kiss. Draco kissed back. His hands began to wonder and found a resting place on Harry's well-rounded globes.

"I won't hurt you." Draco whispered. Harry had begun to withdraw.

"I know." Harry replied. "I'm ready."

Draco kissed Harry's ears and his eyes. He kissed Harry's nose. Harry wasn't sure when, but at some point during Draco's quest to touch every inch of skin, Harry lost his shirt to Draco's skilled hands. His hands were now stroking Harry through the fabric of his pants.

"Draco…. please." Harry's vocals made Draco aware of his own throbbing member. He quickly disposed of their clothes. His tongue played with Harry's quivering member as his fingers prepped Harry for the entrance.

Harry whimpered when Draco's fingers withdrew. A moan swept through him as he was replaced with another fullness.

Harry pushed back onto Draco as he thrust into his black-haired love. They both reached eden together and collapsed into sweaty arms.

"I will always love you." Draco whispered sealing his promise with a kiss. This kiss brought him the life-blood he needed. He went to withdraw his fangs, sated with Harry's blood, but Harry forced him to stay.

"Turn me." Harry whispered. He knew he would never be happy with anyone else. He wanted to spend eternity in Draco's arms.

Draco nodded and began drinking with vigor. As he slit his wrists to return blood to Harry for his change, He put his mouth next to Harry and whispered, "Through Death, We live."


End file.
